


Птицы Ноктюрнал

by mad_nemo



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_nemo/pseuds/mad_nemo
Summary: Ноктюрнал следит за своими Соловьями, чтобы те не сбились с пути. Хэдканон про Соловьёв, что были ещё до Галла, Карлии и Мерсера.





	Птицы Ноктюрнал

Чёрные птицы были повсюду.  
Лариан, как любой лесной эльф, знала множество видов птиц, могла различить их по голосам и подстрелить вслепую, ориентируясь лишь на слух.  
Но птиц, подобных этим, она никогда прежде не встречала.  
Эти были похожи на воронов, но превосходили их размерами. Увидев их впервые в Маркарте, Лариан решила, что это часть местной фауны, с которой ей ещё не доводилось познакомиться.  
Но даже если она забиралась далеко на север, птицы следовали за ней. Просто обернувшись на посторонний шум, Лариан замечала пары красных глаз, следивших за ней.  
Красные глаза — ещё один признак, по которому она узнавала этих птиц безошибочно.  
Когда она поделилась своими переживаниями с остальными из Триады, выяснилось, что птицы следовали за каждым из них. Они летели на север и на юг, в жару и в мороз, сквозь метель и ураган, заглядывали в окна, наблюдали за лагерем с крон высоких деревьев.  
Тогда они поняли, что их преследуют посланники той, кому Соловьи поклялись в вечном служении. У них не было явных доказательств, они просто это знали. Посланники Ноктюрнал. Шпионы Ноктюрнал.  
Поначалу это беспокоило. Потом начало пугать. Лариан, оказавшуюся под крылом Императрицы теней по чистой случайности, тяготило существование под присмотром кроваво-алых глаз.  
Однажды она просто не вернулась с ночной вылазки. Её соловьиная броня была брошена на кровати в убежище. Тогда Соловьи поняли, что одна из них сбежала.  
Лариан была не в себе.  
Чёрные птицы были повсюду в её реальности и проникли во сны. Красные глаза смотрели, не мигая. Когти скребли дерево. Но из хищных клювов не вырывалось ни звука. Они всегда молчали. Молчали и смотрели.  
Это сводило с ума.  
Лариан просыпалась каждую ночь от того, что руки непроизвольно тянулись к лицу, от желания выцарапать себе глаза, чтобы больше никогда не видеть этих проклятых птиц.  
Она бежала всё дальше на север в тайной надежде, что однажды птицы не вынесут холода и отстанут от неё. Теперь Лариан напоминала лишь бледную тень самой себя. Залысины на голове — след истерик с выдиранием волос. Круги под глазами — от бессонных ночей. Сбитые в кровь ноги — последствие изнуряющего нескончаемого бегства. Нездоровый блеск в глазах — искра безумия.  
Но слугам Повелительницы ночи холод не был помехой. Они не собирались оставлять Лариан в покое. Она должна была понять, что однажды ступив в тень, уже никогда её не покинет. Она связана с Ноктюрнал навсегда. Она сама принесла клятву.  
Лариан впервые увидела чёрных птиц вблизи, когда пробиралась через высокие сугробы к побережью. Одна из них опустилась на снег, чуть задев её голову крылом. От испуга Лариан отшатнулась, потеряла равновесие и упала.  
Птица склонила голову и посмотрела на неё.  
Лариан услышала шорох слева и справа от себя. Резко повернув голову, она увидела ещё несколько птиц. Они подходили к ней.  
Лариан судорожно пыталась отползти, но погружённые в снег ладони онемели от холода и не слушались.  
Она снова упала на спину. Птица прыгнула к ней на грудь. Потеряв остатки самообладания, эльфийка завизжала и попыталась столкнуть её, но остальные вдруг разом взлетели и вцепились в её руки.  
Крича и всхлипывая, Лариан отбивалась, пока не выбилась из сил. Испачканный кровью снег летел во все стороны, забивался в рот и за воротник. Посланники Хозяйки одолели её.  
Птица подошла ближе и наклонилась к её лицу. В мысли ледяным потоком ворвался голос Ноктюрнал.  
«Я освобожу тебя от страданий. Ты больше никогда их не увидишь».  
И птица кинулась вперёд.


End file.
